


Reckless

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Drillbit comforts his sister after she gets hurt playing in the garden.





	Reckless

 

 

"It's okay, Kowave.  Lugnut went to go get the doctor."

 

Kowave sniffled as she tugged at the handkerchief he was holding to her forehead.  Lugnut, the only one who had come with them as they had played exploring demons deep in the garden, had almost lost his composure when she had tried to climb up a wine on one of the walls and had fallen on her head.  Luckily, she was only bleeding from a small gash and crying that he had told Drillbit to stay here with her while he got help.

 

Drillbit was only a little worried.  Kowave was always getting into trouble when they played.  Her legs were now bruised and littered with cuts and scrapes from the number of times they went playing and she got hurt.  The nannies were always fussing over them, especially Kowave, for hurting their bodies.

 

But he knew that the cuts and bruises wouldn't last long.  Doctor Knock Out had medicine that made them better and made the cuts and bruises go away quickly.  He and Kowave knew that the nannies only fussed because they were always going on about making them look nice for the adults.

 

"Ow~"

 

"Sorry, Kowave," Drillbit moved his hand to stop pushing on her cut.  But it was a bit hard since the handkerchief was getting red and wet and he had to keep the dry part on her to keep it from getting on her face.

 

"Stupid vines.  They always hold you up, but not me."

 

Drillbit moved his other hand to hold the handkerchief better, "You have to be careful when climbing the vines.  I have to use the wall to help keep me up."

 

"But what's the point of vines growing on the wall if you can't climb them?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Stupid vines."

 

They could hear the sounds of people yelling.  It must have been the nannies finally coming to the garden to get them or Lugnut coming back with Doctor Knock Out and Mister Breakdown.

 

"Mommy's gonna be angry," Drillbit said as he took a quick look at Kowave's wound.  It wasn't bad, but it wouldn't look nice for the dinner they would be going to in a few days.

 

"It's just a cut.  The nannies will probably just put make up on or let me keep my hair down."

 

"Probably just let your hair down.  Mommy took away your hair pins when you ruined the back of your dress."

 

"Well, she can't take away the makeup.  The nannies always say people don't like seeing my cuts and bruises."

 

Drillbit sighed.  Mommy had been trying to get them, especially his sister, to be more careful when playing and not be so reckless.  But Kowave didn't care; she could play and get dirty and then be prettied up for dinner or a ball when she came back in.

 

Knowing Kowave, he thought as he watched his sister start braiding fallen vines together like a braid of hair, she probably wouldn't stop no matter what Mother took away from her.

 

And probably nothing ever would stop her from being reckless.

 

END


End file.
